


Short Stories

by sxtled_caramel



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: And for those of you who dont know odasaku, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, No beta we die like Odasaku, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Summary may change?, The Author Regrets Everything, Tumblr Prompt, no beta we die like men, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxtled_caramel/pseuds/sxtled_caramel
Summary: Basically a whole bunch of prompts of different animes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. The science of death

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo so I'm doing a thing. Basically I'm going to "try" to upload drabbles everyday) This is going to be the worst decision I ever make. Anywho since I originally wrote this yesterday today's prompt with be coming a little later. I hope you enjoy this crazy thing I call writing.

🌒🌓🌔🌕

The room was filled with different types of flowers, symbolizing life signify, purity, peace and love. Life, One that was taken too early. Someone who brought joy to people's heart, and others, we'll just question his childhood. 

In the midst of the room was a flower wreath different blossoms varied from orchards, carnations, lily's and chrysanthemums, a simple white coffin was used to put the teen to rest.

He wore a simple black suit with a green and white striped tie to match his snow-white hair with light green tips.

People spent their time murmuring pained sentences. Utterances of consolation were passed throughout the service. 

A certain slim man walked into the room, His hair is split between the right half. One side is black and the other white, A solemn expression was fixed onto his face as he walked into the room. 

He bowed politely to someone before speaking "Can I please have a moment alone?" The man asked politely 

"Of course" the woman responded

Gen waited till she left before leaning down into the coffin making his personality turn a one-eighty. "Listen, I know you aren't dead," he said with a deadpan expression.

"Yeah no shit," Senku said lifting himself out of the wooden box. He placed his hand on the back of his neck moving it side to side so he could release the stress on it.

"What are you doing!?"

"I wanted to test a hypothesis," Senku said as if it was obvious

"By dying!?!" The older one exclaimed

"I died once, doing it again won't hurt." 

Gen pinched the bridge of his nose "Except our pockets" he grumbled dejectedly

"Shoulda never spent so much on me?" He grinned as he stuck out tongue innocently. 

"I-we you're insane!" He exclaimed a little louder than expected.

"So I've been told. Well." He stretched his arms "Shoo, I can't figure out the secrets of death with you here." He laid back in the coffin closing his eyes. Gen just started incredulously trying to comprehend the teens idiotic decisions for science, 

Senku opened one eye and glared "You're interrupting my study!" 

"I'm leaving I'm leaving" he answered back waving his hand as if he were brushing him off. Gen shoved his hands in his pocket "Just don't include me in your ridiculous experiments." 


	2. Flower Frenzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has a bit or an weird order back at the flower shop.
> 
> Rip Izu

🌺🌼🌺🌼

It was an ordinary day at the flower shop that resided on the corner of the liveliest street in Japan. Izuku dealt with the customers like usual, he sorted out flowers and placed them in its respected containers, And delivered flowers to his customers.

A small chime came from the door signaling Izuka that someone had walked in. His green eyes spotted a man with blond hair, and crimson eyes. He had on a black shirt with a skull on it and baggy jeans. His aura he carried on him basically said 'Get the hell away from me' this was clearly someone you did not want to piss off. It was at the moment to forest green-haired boy thought this would be a problem.

"Hello!" he smiled brightly "How can I-"

Katauki slapped 20 bucks onto the table. "How do you passively-aggressively say fuck you in flowers?"

… Izuku.exe has stopped working 

Drops of sweat came down the green-haired boy's face"Uhm…" how would he even answer that? He nervously looked back at the bouquets that were behind him.

Well that's a new one 

"I'm sorry did you just say." 

"Yeah, can it be done or not?"

"H-hai just let me-" he bumped into a wall before rushing to the back. Izuku opened a box to grab purple wrapping paper. He plucked various varieties of flowers and organized them neatly into a bunch before sealing the wrapping paper.

"H-here there are different types. Ano I can explain to them if you want."

"I don't need an explanation, Is the 20 enough?" He said gruffly 

"H-hai thank you for-" The blonde slammed the door shut. "Coming…"

Izuku grabbed his forehead as he attempted to calculate what just happened, 

What a strange day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be posting part two for this soon. Ngl it was kinda tough writing this. But I survived!! Anywho have a good day/night and stay safe!


	3. Flower Frenzy pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we have an unsuspected visitor asking for what his _friend_ gave him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just tired lol if there's mistakes I'll fix it tmr rip.

🌺🌼🌺🌼

It's been a while since Izuku saw the blonde man who came in asking for an aggressive way to give flowers, and still, Izuku can't get it out of his head. He still happens to be curious about what happened to the person he gave the flowers too. His thoughts happened to stop him from noticing that someone had walked in.

"Ano, excuse me"

Wide green eyes turned around only to see a male with heterochromia eyes with red and white hair. Izuku sighed with relief "Welcome! Is there anything I could help you with?" His greens eyes looked at the man with a smile, that's when he noticed it.

That man...he was carrying…

The bouquet he sold to the blonde the other day?

"Is there anything I could help you with?"

"Hai." Shoto placed the flowers onto the table "I received these from a friend the other day. It's a striking bouquet but I'm not sure… what it means."

Friend..?

Izuku smiled nervously he wasn't sure if they guy if he would call that guy a friend. "Well, actually this is uhm… basically an insult in flowers."

"Can you elaborate on that please?" Shoto inquired

"Sure" he unwrapped the paper carefully picking out the first flower. "Wells there's the geraniums those mean stupidity, foxgloves mean insincerity, and the meadowsweet means uselessness, yellow carnations mean you have disappointed me and the orange likes mean hatred."he rambled

"I see… and what was the purpose of this?"

"I- well H-He wanted to say **** you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that read the manga Todoroki had said the Bakagou and he had got along fine so I was like hey I might as well do that. Lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Stay safe!💙

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I hope you enjoyed this (maybe it made you smile a bit who knows) Anywho I hope you havê a good day/night/evening! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos. We aren't trying to sound greedy we work hard on even the smallest stuff and we look forward to your comments (even if you send a simple comment or the smallest heart it still matters!) Also I except prompt ideas so don't be afraid to leave some in the comments. I have a discord if you want to talk about (who knows what, or you can send prompts through their 𝕤 𝕩 𝕥 𝕝 𝕖 𝕕 _ 𝕔 𝕒 𝕣 𝕒 𝕞 𝕖 𝕝 #6383 I also have a Tumblr which in rarely on you can find me @Lilylove22) 
> 
> This is getting long so let me end it lol
> 
> Don't forget to wash your hands, and stay 6ft apart! Stay safe💙


End file.
